Love Bug Mishap
by purplelover
Summary: There is a love bug that makes Ulrich like Aelita, then later on, Xanna sends blobs to go into ears of people, and its up to Jeremy and Aelita to save everyone!UxY, JxA maybe Odd with someone, but I dont know...
1. Lovebug

**Please also check out my newest story called... **

**:Missing:**

**Aelita gets taken by a black shadow and they don't know how to deactivate Lyoko, Has Xanna finally won? You gotta read it and find out!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love Bug Mishap**

Yumi comes out of the scanners and bangs her fist on the wall "So close!"

Then she walks up to Jeremy and asks "How are they doing?" He glances at

her and replies, "Not good. Not good at all." He looks back at the screen and

saw just Odd and Aelita. Ulrich walks into the room, and asks, "Hey

Jeremy, any clue where a bathroom in this place is?" Jeremy nods and replies, "First floor, and to the left."

"Jeremy! We are running out of options!" yelled Odd through the ear phone in Jeremy's ear. "We're trapped, and I'm almost out of arrows. And the tower? I

can't even see it!" Suddenly as Odd was about to say something else, Jeremy yells, "Watch out Odd!" Odd jumps over a laser, barely missing his arm.

"Thanks!" (Jeremy finishes a program that he created to add more weapons, more arrows and fans, and swords for if they broke.) "Okay, here Odd."

Suddenly, Odd feels arrows in his hand, and puts them where they belong. "Thanks Jeremy." Odd replies sincerely. With the new arrows, he easily took out

the hornets.

In the bathroom:

"Weird bug… hey! Get away from me! Ahhhhhhhh!"

He faints (typical)

"Ulrich? Are you okay?" Aelita pauses. "We deactivated the tower….why are you looking at me like that…?" Jeremy walks into Ulrich's room where Odd

and Jeremy brought him when they found him fainted in the bathroom.

As Jeremy comes over and realizes Ulrich is starring at Aelita, he told her to go outside for a minute so he could talk to Ulrich. "Uhh.. are you ok, Ulrich? I

mean, your acting… different." Suddenly Ulrich yelled, "Aelita's mine! Stay away from her! Leave me and her alone!" Then he stormed out of his room, and

slammed the door.

"Uhh, Jeremy? What was all that about?" Aelita questioned. Sad and mad at the same time he told her, "Get out, and leave me alone. I know what your doing! GO!"

"Yumi? It's Jeremy. I'm having a problem." Yumi sighed and said, "Ok, I'll get Ulrich and Odd." Jeremy practically yelled, "NO!" When she heard this, she

started on her way to his room, because this was NOT a Xanna attack, it was obviously a "crush-attack". Jeremy and Aelita like each other a lot, and they

show signs of getting together, but whenever he needs advice on these sort of things, he calls Yumi. "Okay, on my way." About a minute after they hung up,

she knocked on the door. Jeremy opened the door a crack, and looked to make sure it was her. When he let her in, he looked very scared. "What's wrong

Jeremy?" she looked at him with concern. "I'm loosing Aelita to Ulrich, and there's nothing I can do." Jeremy hides his head behind his hands. Yumi looks at

him with pure shock, which turns to anger and jealousy. She starts thinking…_ Oh that Ulrich! How can he for one thing, fall for someone who's taken, _

_and what about me! He is dead next time I find him!_

Outside:

Aelita was sitting on a bench crying. Ulrich comes up to her and sits down on the bench. Aelita looks at him with disgust and asks, "What kind of cruel joke is

this Ulrich?" she pauses and then asks with a calmer tone, "Why did you make Jeremy mad at me?" Ulrich just stares at her, and replies, "He was getting in

our way, Aelita. I love you." Then Ulrich came close to Aelita and kissed her on the lips, suddenly Odd comes outside, and stares. He then goes up to them

angrily. "What do you think your doing! Ulrich! What are you doing? And Aelita! You.." Ulrich suddenly punched Odd in the stomach and yelled, "Leave us

alone!" Odd dumbstruck looked at Aelita as she screamed, "Odd! Help me! Ulrich has totally lost it!" Then with one last shriek as Ulrich pulled her into the

forest she cried, "Help!"

Odd raced after them. As he ran, he picked up his cell phone and called Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy. Something's wrong with Ulrich!" Jeremy sadly replied, "Tell

me about it..." Yumi grabbed the phone away from Jeremy and asked, "What's up Odd?" he was out of breath as he replied. "Ulrich kissed Aelita, then when

I asked for answers, he punched me in the stomach! Then grabbed Aelita's hand and dragged her into the forest!" He paused for a breath. "She yelled for

help, but I couldn't catch up. He lost me in the woods. Ulrich isn't acting like himself." Yumi nodded to the last statement. "Ok Odd. I'm on my way." She

thought to herself about all the possible reasons Ulrich would kiss Aelita. _Maybe he wants to see if I get jealous…or maybe… he has fallen in love with _

_Aelita… I've GOT to get to the bottom of this!_

In the woods:

"Odd! Ulrich! Aelita! Where are you guys?" Suddenly a bug with purple wings and fangs flew up to Yumi, she quickly swatted at it, but it came back, so she

smashed her hands together and killed it. Out of nowhere, Odd jumped out of the bushes and announced, "Here I am!" "Oh, Odd! Stop playing around we

have to find Ulrich!" Odd said, "And Aelita." "Yea." Yumi blushed.

Ulrich and Aelita went behind a tree only Ulrich knew about. Aelita was scared, "Ulrich? What are we doing here? I thought you liked Yumi… I like Jeremy.

I'm sorry, but…" Ulrich cut in saying, "But I love you. YOU. Not Yumi. You are the one I care for. All that time in LYOCO, protecting you has made me fall

in love with you. You can't deny me. We could be very happy together." (Lovesick puppy. Even more lovesick than he is with Yumi.)

Aelita suddenly started running. She couldn't listen to this. She loves Jeremy. If that is the right name for the feelings she feels about him. And she knows, that

is how he feels about Yumi. She wouldn't let that happen. As she was running, she turned her head to make sure she wasn't being followed, but… BANG!

"Aelita! Where's Ulrich?" Yumi replied shocked, but nervous all the same. Odd ran up and questioned, "Are you okay Aelita?" She rubbed her head where

she banged into Yumi, and replied, "Yes. I think so. Ulrich is acting very strange… he just told me… he... uhh... loved me…" Yumi, didn't say a word,

instead she just started walking back to school. When suddenly she knew what was wrong! She immediately picked up her cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeremy? I think I know what's wrong with Ulrich." Jeremy sounding a lot happier than just a second before, he practically fell out of his chair as he

replied, "What?" But first Yumi told Jeremy, "He told Aelita, he LOVED her." Jeremy got very silent. "Wait Jeremy. She ran away at that time. She doesn't

like him." He jumped up and Yumi heard his chair fall down. "She doesn't?" She sighed and replied, "Yes. Now listen. Ulrich as we all know just cares about

all of us as friends." She thought to herself…_ Oh, I hope he likes me more than a friend…_ "So maybe Xanna knew if he fell in total love with someone, he

wouldn't be able to keep away from them." Jeremy butted in. "I don't see what you're getting to." "Well if it were someone at our school not in our little

"group", then he would stay around that person, and not go to LYOKO."

"Yumi! You're a genius! Let me scan LYOKO, for any activated towers." He types something, and then a picture of a red tower appears on his screen. Yumi

tells him through the phone, "I'll meet you at your room in a minute." When she gets there, she saw Jeremy calling Odd, and Aelita. "Are you going to call

Ulrich?" Yumi asks. "I'm sure he's going to follow Aelita. So why even bother?" When Aelita and Odd come into Jeremy's room, Yumi and Jeremy saw

Ulrich following their friends like a lost puppy.

"Really Ulrich! You really should stop following me. But I suppose you can't help it." Aelita sighs. "Well, I guess you can't stop since Xanna controls you." As

Jeremy nods, he tells everyone, "Okay, we have to get to the tower quickly. Lets see… its 11:42. Jim patrols our dorm areas, about 11:45. We got to go fast!

Lets go!"

In the hall:

As the five were running, they heard humming. "Uh... looks like Jim is patrolling early today!" Jeremy said falling behind. Suddenly Jim walks up the edge of

the staircase, when he saw Jeremy disappear from behind a corner. "Hey! Come back here! You won't get away this time!" Everyone was ahead of Jeremy,

and Jeremy was the slowest of the group. Jim was an inch from Jeremy until Jeremy slipped on the staircase. He stumbled down the steps hard, but not that

bad. At the bottom, Odd quickly pulled him up, and said, "Hey Einstein, watch your step." Then they ran for the factory.

When they got to the factory, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi, all went into the scanners. Jeremy then said, "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Yumi.

Scanner, Ulrich…. Virtualization."

LYOKO:

"Looks like Xanna was ready this time." Aelita shuddered, as she looked into the army of Hornets, blocks, crabs, and strange bugs, with purple wings and

fangs. "Hey Aelita. I saw a bug like that in the woods, while looking for you and Ulrich…" Like the blink of an eye, everything in the army, turned to Aelita.

They all started charging and shooting lasers. Everyone was totally shocked. "Protect Aelita!" Jeremy and Ulrich both shouted at the exact same time. Jeremy

and Ulrich both gave nasty looks, but nobody could see or notice. Soon, the only one left in LYOKO, was Aelita. "Oh no! Aelita!" Jeremy got an idea at that

very moment. "Aelita? Remember when Yumi showed you how to play hopscotch? Jump on the blocks and crabs, but jump over or around the bugs. Okay?"

Aelita nodded and said, "Okay, Jeremy." Every time she jumped from one block or cube to another, something got killed, so by the time she almost reached

the tower, there were only a few of everything left. Now she just dodged all the lasers, and ran into the tower.

Aelita placed he hand on the scanner.

A E L I T A

C O D E

L Y O K O

"Jeremy? Can you devirtulize me?" Jeremy nods, and smiles unnoticeably. "Certainly Aelita. Virtualize, Aelita." A few minutes later, Aelita walks in and hugs

Jeremy. "What was that for?" Jeremy asks, blushing. She replies by smiling and saying, " Nothing. I just wanted to." Then she blushed. Then Odd watching

the whole thing, Ulrich staring at Aelita… still. Yumi, depressed in a corner. Plus the scene that just happened with Jeremy and Aelita. So he applauds.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Yumi buts in and asks Jeremy, "What about Ulrich? Why is he still in love with Aelita? Aelita deactivated the tower, right?" Jeremy

looked from Ulrich to Yumi, and said, "Hold on. I'll figure it out."

After about twenty minutes of typing, he announced, "Found it, look it was in that computer diary!" Yumi came up to him, along with Odd, and Aelita. Ulrich

just turned away. Yumi read it aloud. "I created a new bug today, called Fang. If it could ever be spread into the real world, it would be cupid. It makes the

person fall in love." Yumi was rudely interrupted by Odd who said, "Well, DUH!" Yumi read on. "By accident, I messed up the codes, and created a different

way to go back to normal. Someone must kiss the person who is in the love trance. It doesn't matter who, just as long as it isn't the person who he/she is mad

about, and it must be a kiss on the lips. I'm working to fix this, but sadly I am having trouble with the codes.

-June 18, 2002"

"Okay, so who's going to kiss him?" Odd asked. Then he had and idea. "Yumi. You can't deny it, you love Ulrich and he loves you. Show what you would

do for him. Kiss him so he can go back to normal." Yumi looked around for any hope, any at all, and all she saw where smiling, encouraging faces. Yumi

swallowed hard, and said quietly, "Okay… but if you tell ANYONE… I swear Odd, I'm going to kill you!" So she grabbed Ulrich who was about to leave

the room when he heard this (I mean he is still in the trace, so he loves Aelita, not Yumi.) but Yumi caught him, and kissed him. As soon as her lips touched

his, he snapped out of it, but as soon as he realized he was being kissed by Yumi, he just… well.. went with it. At the end, Yumi looked at Ulrich and asked…

"Are you normal again?" Ulrich smiled and replied, "Yea. What happened?" Then Yumi and the others described the past two days of craziness to Ulrich.


	2. Attack of the Blobs

"Wow… I REALLY fell in LOVE with AELITA?" Ulrich asked startled by the news. "Yea… that's what I thought when I saw you two. I mean you're

supposed to be in love with Yumi!" Odd looked towards her and she made a mean face, and said, "Odd what do you know anyway?" Odd looked at Ulrich,

to Jeremy, and Aelita. "I know tons! Thank you very much." Yumi turned away from Odd, so Odd turned to Ulrich and told him, "Tell her! I helped you with

your essay!" Ulrich smirked and simply said, "I am NEVER letting you help me in any essay, EVER again. I flunked that essay because of your lame ideas."

Yumi turned to Ulrich, she simply smiled at him, then turned to Odd and said, "See? You can't even help with ideas for an essay!" Odd glared at Yumi then

turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich, buddy you need better taste in ladies…" He suddenly felt like he was hit by a rock. "Ow! Hey why'd you throw a rock at me?"

Then Yumi told him as she was putting her shoe back on, "I didn't throw a rock… I threw my shoe." Aelita and Jeremy were now laughing. Odd then walked

over to Aelita and said, "Jeremy LOVES you. He thinks you are THE ONE for him." Aelita looked stunned. Jeremy looked like he was ready to KILL Odd

but instead he spotted something.

"Odd look out!" Out of nowhere, a gray blob went into Odd. It climbed into his ear and Odd hollered, "Help! There's a Xanna bug in my ear! This time,

Ulrich yelled, "Yumi! Look…" before he could finish, a blob was in Yumi's ear. Aelita screams and Ulrich has one too. Jeremy grabbed Aelita's hand and

ran. Then he heard the last scream. "Aelita! Nooooo!" before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the blob right from her ear. "Uh! GROSS!" It was out,

but now, Aelita was fainted. Jeremy picked up Aelita and ran as fast as he could. He barely made it inside.

"Aelita... wake up." Jeremy shook her a little. She slowly stirred. "Jeremy? Is that you?" She tryed to focus. "Yes Aelita. Its me. We have to get Odd, Ulrich

or Yumi free. We have to get the tower deactivated." So as whimpy as Jeremy felt, he wanted Aelita to see him as a hero. "Lets go around the side. There are

some wepons in the shed." Aelita looked at him in wonder and thought, W_ow! He sounds so brave. But.. somehow, I think Jeremy may have to go into _

_Lyoko. I don't know if Jeremy can really rid them of Xanna's monsters. _she sighed. "What is it Aelita?" Aelita quickly replied, "Nothing Jeremy. Lets go!"


	3. Convincing Jeremy

**Just so you know, the first chapter was meant to bethe only chapter, but I decided to keep going for you who requested it :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time:**

**Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich are possessed by Xanna ear wormy things...Jeremy and Aelita run to a tool shed.**

-------------------------------------------------

Aelita reaches it first, and yells "Jeremy? What kind of wepons did Ulrich, Odd and Yumi use when they

foughtmonsters in the real world?" Jeremy finallygets to her and replies, "Uhh... well... lets just look." They start

walking around browsing at the shelves, when Aelita asks, "Jeremy? Look at these." As Jeremy walks towards

Aelita, the door busrts open! "Jeremy! Aelita! Did you miss us?" Jeremy looks at Aelita who grabstwo stapple

guns and hands one to Jeremy. "Jeremy. We HAVE to use them, they can'tkill them just hurt them." Jeremy

looks at his friends and the staple guns."If I must..." Aelita quickly turns to Jeremy and quickly pecks him onthe

cheek.(I think thats how I spell it...) Suddenly, Yumi grabs her and levitates her. "Aelita!" Jeremy yells, horrified.

He picks up the only wepon he has and shoots Yumi on the leg, making her stumble into Odd. Aelita runs back

to Jeremy and says, "Lets get out of here Jeremy!" She quickly takes her wepon from the ground and grabs

Jeremy's hand andAelita drags him to the factory, telling him, "Jeremy. You know as well as Ido that they are

under xanna's control, and we have todeactivate the towerin order to free them."

As they are running, they see asmall blur yellow-ish colored thing coming up to them. Aelita stops. She reconizes

him. "Kiwi! Come here!" Jeremy stopped by then and also called. "Kiwi, come on." Aelita says, "I think in the

day that Odd has been taken by xanna, Kiwi either got tired of not getting fed, or maybe he knows Odd isnt

well... Odd." She gigglesquietly.Jeremy says, "Well... we can't let Jim or Odd or anyone else find him, so we

better take him to the factory with us." Aelita picks up Kiwi as he runs into her arms.

When they get to the factory, Odd was waiting for them. "You won't escape from us this time!" Kiwi jumped

down running toOdd, when he was hit by a black cloudthat smelled like Odd's sleve. Kiwi heard Odd lauphing

and ran at Odd, jumped andbit hisarm. Meanwhile, Aelita, and Jeremy ran into the factory. Aelita told Jeremy

as they ran, "You MUST be virtualized into Lyoko, otherwiseI'll get caught by the skipazoha..." Jeremy was

looking at her with shock. "But... I... I" Jeremy didn't have an answer so Aelita said,"If I go alone, I'll probably

be gone forever and..." thats all it took for Jeremy to voulenteer. (dont know how to spell that.) "OK. I'll go, but

what about if they unplug the computer or devertulizeme?" Aelita thought about that and said, "We have a watch

dog!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm only making more chapters if I get reviews and here's a preview if I decide to make more.**

**Yelp! Kiwi runs to the elevator and Yumi pushes the level to the scanners. Odd already down there waiting for the devertulized Jeremy scares the dog into a scanner. Ulrich pushes the scan button and says, "Virulize dog." **

**Wanna see how Kiwi looks in lyoko? How about Jeremy? REVIEW!**


	4. Kiwi goes to Lyoko

**Okay, I know I said I wanted reviews, but I got one from my best friend, so I'll give it to everyone anyway. Just to let everyone know I am open to all comments. I LOVE writing and want everyone else to too. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:**

**Yumi, Oddand Ulrich are taken over by Xanna, andAelita gets Jeremy to a**g**ree to go to lyoko with her, because they have a watch dog.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**"Jeremy hurry up. Xanna won't be slow." Aelita says as she gets into the scanners. Jeremy walks into **

**the scanner and as he gets scanned, hears a bang upstairs. When he gets to Lyoko, he is wearing a **

**green, black and red robe, no shoes, and has cd's in his poket that he throws, as his weapon. Aelita **

**stops and looks at him. "Jeremy! Look at yourself!" Jeremy looks at himself and thinks, _oh I hope _**

**_I'm not as bad inLyoko as in reallife_. He sighed. Suddenly without any timeto practice his new **

**weapon, lazers fired all around him. "Jeremy!" He glanced at Aelita and saw she was theonly target. **

**They thought he wouldn't be any problem. Aelita was trapped on all sides, 3 blocks. "Jeremy! Help!" **

**Aelita screamed which got him back to reality. He picked up one of the cd's and threw it. It went the **

**absolute wrong way, so he yelled, "No! Not THAT way!" Suddenly, the cd turned around and went the **

**right way. Jeremy whispered, "Hit that block!" As if it could hear, it turned toward the block he **

**wanted, and hit the eye. **

**BOOM!**

**Aelita ran up to Jeremy and hugged him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the factory:**

**"Won't get away that easily..." Ulrich says to himself. As Ulrich starts typing things on the keyboard, **

**Kiwi comes into the room and see's Ulrich. He goesup and sniffs him. He reconizes it's not Ulrich and **

**bites his leg. Ulrich,sincehe was possessed by Xanna,makes a black force, and pushes Kiwi into a **

**wall. **

**Yelp!**

**Kiwi runs to the elevator and hides.Yumi pushes the level to the scanners (that's the only other **

**button) . Odd already down there waiting for the devertulized Jeremy scares the dog into a scanner. **

**Ulrich pushes the scan button and says, "Virulize dog." Odd/Xanna knew that Jeremy wasn't going to **

**last long so he decided to wait.**

**Jeremy heard what Ulrich had said, Kiwi was comming to Lyoko! "Aelita! Kiwi is going to be virtulized **

**into lyoko!" Aelita looked at him eagerly and asked "Really? Cool!" Jeremy bursted her bubble **

**when he added, "Kiwi may not make it here, as far as I know only humans can be transferred." As **

**soon as he said that, Aelita stood still. Jeremy ran over to her and blocked her with his cd's, which **

**killed 2 monsters.**

**Suddenly they saw a small form appearing. It was Kiwi! Aelita just stared, and pointed which made **

**Jeremy turn. He saw Kiwi, wearing boots and he had a very BIG, WETnose along with mouth. **

**Jeremy knew that his power was deadly, but sadly, he was the test subject, Kiwi ran to him and licked **

**him. As he got licked, Kiwi drooled on him and he saw all his pixals fading away.**

**I want 3 votes on what to do next. Then next chapter comes.**

**A. Kiwi explores ahead and accidently drools on the monsters because he licks them.**

**B. Aelita gets to the tower, but Kiwi licks it and it dissapears.**

**Please PLEASE please PLEASE write a review! I REALLY want to know.**

**I'll leave you with one last word... **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Giant Kitty

**Okay, NOT ENOUPH REVIEWS! I have 367 hits and only 12 REVIEWS! Come on people! Ok,well, here's the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time: Jeremy got devirtulized by Kiwi, Odd is waiting for Jeremy to come back.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

As Jeremy gets back to the real world, he feels woozy. "Ugh! My head!" Suddenly he felt Odd pick him up and send bolts of electricity through his body. Upstairs, Yumi was fighting for contol from Xanna.

Yumi's P.O.V

I'm trapped, but I can see what Xanna's making me and my friends do. I yell, "Let me go!" but nobody can hear me. I am sitting in a corner crying, when I hear Jeremy scream from downstairs. Then I get an idea! I try so hard to get control. Maybe then Xanna will try harder on me and loosen the grip on Ulrich or Odd. I am working on this for what seems like hours, but is really minutes. Suddenly, I fall to the ground and see the ghost trying to get back in me. It hits my head, as it tries to go in, but it acts like it hit a concrete block! Then I figure it out! I'm blocking my body, Xanna can't get back in! I then yell, "I'm comming Jeremy!" When I get there, I see Odd choking Jeremy. "Odd! You have to fight it! I got out, you can too!" I kick Odd in the stomache, and help Jeremy up. Odd is on the floor not moving, but eyes open. Suddenly he starts punching himself! "Odd!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Lyoko:

"Uhh.. Jeremy? Kiwi was here just a second ago, but Xanna just created a monster... it looks like a... giant cat. Kiwi ran after it into the forest." She pauses worriedly. "Jeremy? Jeremy! Are you there?" When Yumi distracted Odd, Jeremy ran to the computer. Ulrich was just leaving as he was comming up, so he hid. "Aelita? Aelita! Sorry, Yumi might be in trouble hurry and deactivate the tower." Aelita says, "Okay Jeremy, but what about Kiwi?" Jeremy looks at the computer cunfused. "What happened to Kiwi?"Aelita replies,"He chased after a... uhh.. cat." She waited for an answer. "A cat? On lyoko? Let me see..." He types and then remarks, "Wow! That cat has the life points of ten crabs, and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and you! Kiwi doesn't stand a chance and..."Aelita heard the pause and asked, "What is it Jeremy?" He said, "I don't know if he will be able to devirtulize correctly." Aelita used her common sense and said, "Well if he was virtulized, he can be devirtulized." Jeremy nodded slowly trying to convince himself.

Somewhere in Lyoko, a giant kitty battled the drooling dog. Eventually the cat won. Kiwi was devirtulized, just in time to walk out, yawn and see an uncouncious Yumi on Ulrich's shoulder heading towards the bridge. Kiwi caugt on and grabbed Ulrich's pant leg. When they reached the bridge Yumi was awake. "Ulrich! You have to fight it! I can't swim! Help!" Ulrich tosses her into the water. Kiwi lets go of Ulrich's leg and runs to the nearest bank as he see's Yumi going under the surface. Suddenly Kiwi jumps in and heads towards Yumi. Yumi's hand was reaching out of the water, and Kiwi got close enouph to Yumiso she couldgrab it. Kiwi peddled back to shore as fast as he could with the weightof Yumi on his collar, choking him.

------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY... IREALLY WANT REVIEWS. I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO DO IT.

CIICK 'GO' type what you thought of it. All that's needed is one word at least. examples: Good, bad,okay, nice, awww, exc!


	6. Ulrich's return

**Okay... people still don't know how to R&R but now I'm going to respond to a few ofmy favorite reviews! (Don't hurt me if I didn't include someone!)**

hoshicat- Thanks for the great kitty idea for last chapter! Sorry I didn't make a good fight scene, I just went through it.

FlipMyMood- Thanks for reviewing, but sorry I didn't use your idea:) Hope you keep reviewing and folling my stories!

katfish xX- I thought your post was funny! lol :P

FlipMyMood- If your ever cunfused, email me! I'll clear it up:)

Well, thats all I'm doing this time! More reviews, more people! (Creative reviews usually get up!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: Kiwi saved Yumi from drowning, after Ulrich threw her in the river by the factory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi pulled herself up after she got to land and looked at the exausted Kiwi.

She picked up Kiwi, and walked slowly back to the factory. She looked

horrible, her hair was a mess, and she looked about ready to collapse od

exaustion. When she got back into the factory, she saw Odd, still beating up

himself, and Ulrich heading towards her. She whispered to Kiwi, "Kiwi! Get me

the rope!" Kiwi was a smart dog, so he knew a few different words. Kiwi

brought back a long rope that Jeremy made Xanna proof.Jeremy strengthened

the atom molecules in science class, and used a green goop, to make it

inpenitrable. When Ulrich got to Yumi, she was being choked, she barely said,

"Around Kiwi! Go!" And soon enouph, Ulrich was tied in inpenitrable rope.

Then Ulrich started beating himself up. Obviously trying to get loose from

Xanna. She wondered_...are girls harder to control than guys? hmmm_...

Suddenly, she felt a punch from behind bring her down. She looked up to see

Odd. She was brought down to her knee's, but she was mad now. She jumped

back up, rubbing the spot she was punched, with her hand, and threw a punch

to Odd, he ducked. He created a powerful black force, that threw her into the

wall. "Ow..." Suddenly Ulrich jumped out, and grabbed Odd's hand. "Yumi!

Run!" Yumi nodded, and complied. When she got to the computer room,

Jereremy told Yumi, "Don't worry, Yumi. Aelita's about to enter the tower."

----------------------------------------------------------

When Aelita entered, the tower started to melt. Jeremy heard beeping on his

computer and yelled, "Aelita! Get out of there! It was a trick! That will crush

you!" As Aelita ran, the tower closed in around her. She sang her song, and a

giant block of ice formed and kept the entrance up a moment long enouph to let

her escape. Aelita asked Jeremy, "Where's the activated tower now?" Jeremy

looked at all the scanners and didn't see anything. "You may have to just look

for a activated tower." Aelita then asked, "Well... okay... I'm off."She

dissapeared. Suddenly Ulrich bursted in and closed the door behind him and

Jeremy shrieked. Yumi announced, "It's Ulrich. He's back... I think..." Ulrich

smiled and nodded,"Yea. It's me. It wasn't easy getting away from Xanna, tho."

Yumi then added, "It was much easier than getting away from you!Thanks to

Kiwi, I'm alive!" Kiwi ran into the room at the sound of his name, and growled

at Ulrich. "Easy Kiwi!"Kiwi slowly approached Ulrich and sniffs him. He figures

out it's really Ulrich, and he licks him. Yumi steped up and asked, "So.. Ulrich?

How'd you escape Jeremy's rope?" Then Ulrich spoke, "You tie lousy knots...

good thing it had that chemical init or..." They were interrupted by a knock on

the door, and Odd bursted through the door. "Hahaha!" Yumi grabbed Jeremy

and pushed him towards the computer away from the door. Odd jumped at

Yumi, andmissed her arm, but grabbed her hair. "Ahhhh! Let go Odd!"

Shegrabbed his hand and pried his fingers off herhair, but then he grabbed her

arm and flung her to the wall. Ulrich then ran at him butOdd tripped him, and he

ran into Yumi. He then started towards Jeremy...

R&R please!


	7. Digital Sea

**Okay... people still don't know how to R&R but now I'm going to respond to a few ofmy favorite reviews! (Don't hurt me if I didn't include someone!)**

Parselmaster- I'll try a diferent format, if you tell me what type lol. Thanks for reviewing :)

FlipMyMood- Yes! A cliffie! They are fun:D

UlrichLuvr97- Your stories rock too!

taria- Thanx Rachel for finally reviewing :) It's fun making Yumi be in distress... lol

Well, thats all I'm doing this time! More reviews, more people! (Creative reviews usually get up!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: Ulrich got back to normal, Yumi and Ulrich were sent to a wall, and Odd is going towards Jeremy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Odd creapt up to Jeremy, who was typing on his computer, Yumi got up andjumped on him. Who easily flung Yumi

into the elevator. "Uhgh." She got back up, and saw Ulrich flying straight at her! "Ahh!"Shedodged, but not fast

enouph.He banged into her and she fell to the ground. Odd had Jeremy now. "Help! Odd!Let me go! Fight it!" Jeremy

screeched terrified. Odd slowly lifted him up, with a black force, and suddenly fell backwards. "What?" Yumi, Ulrich and

Jeremy all asked each other.Aelita was in theice region now (she was in the desert region before), and she saw crabs,

honets, the bugs with purle wings, and fangs, and blocks, all surroundinga tower, that was glowing red. "Uhhh.. Jeremy?"

Jeremy went back to his computer, and she asked again, "Jeremy? Are you there?" Jeremy answered, "Whats wrong

Aelita?" As if he didn't already know. "Xanna has put alot of creatures to guard this tower. I don't thinkI can make it..."

Yumi ran up and told Jeremy, "I'll go, Ulrich will protect you when Odd gets back up." Jeremy nodded. Yumi left and went

to the scanner room. "Aelita, don't worry. Yumi's on her way." Aelita nodded, and answered, "Okay, Jeremy."

---------------------------------------------------------------

In Lyoko:

"Jeremy! There is still too many of them!" Aelita screems into Jeremy's head phones. Jeremy nodded, and said, "Don't

worry, just try to get to the tower unharmed. Yumi can take care of herself." He looked at the screen, to see all the

monsters turn to Yumi, and start aiming at her. "Yumi! Look out!" Jeremy squeeked. Suddenly, she was pushed into the

digital sea... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy yelled almost fainting. Ulrich came over and

questioned, "What happened?" He was sobbing now, "Yumi- she.. she... fell, -digital sea." He was saying between breaths.

Ulrich closed his eyes and fell to the floor and whispered..."Yumi." and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short, but I hope it was sweet. I like cliffies, so here's another!

hehe! Review!


	8. Tower deactivated Yumi?

**Come on R&R you know the drill!**

**Kiwi is at Jeremy's side in the story, since Odd is locked outside (NOT IN THIS CHAPTER)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Yumi! Look out!" Jeremy squeeked. Suddenly, she was pushed into the

digital sea... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy yelled almost fainting. Ulrich came over and

questioned, "What happened?" He was sobbing now, "Yumi- she.. she... fell, -digital sea." He was saying between breaths.

Ulrich closed his eyes and fell to the floor and whispered..."Yumi." and cried.

As Yumi fell to thesea, sheheard Aelita singing her song. She looked down, and saw a small piece of land form a few

inches from the sea.Asshe jumped from the different things Aelita created, she heard Aelita shriek. She could jump up

now, so when she did, shesaw everything crowding around her. Yumi then noticed why Aelita had shrieked. The skipozoa!

Yumi ran to Aelita and handed her a fan. "Aelita. Take these. Jeremy? I need a new wepon." Jeremy who was on the floor

with Ulrich crying,reconized this voice, and jumped with joy. "Hello? Jeremy? Ulrich? Anyone there?" Jeremy hopped back

into his seat and answered, "I'll send you a dagger and a shield. Thats all I can give you thats not in a characters profile

already." Then Ulrich butted in and grabbed the microphone. "I'llmeetyou on lyoko too." Yumirolled her eyes secretly and

asked sarcasticly, "So do I need a BIG STRONG MAN to help me in lyoko now?" Ulrich blushed and walked to the

scanner room. When Ulrich got toLyoko, Yumi and Aelita were trapped, but had wepons and killedsome, but they

needed to get to the tower fast, Oddwas locked outside, but that wouldn't hold him long. Ulrich yelled, "Supersprint!

Triangulate!" He then ran for the girls and took out 3 monsters as Yumi led Aelita to a tower. When they got there, Aelita

was about to walk into the tower when she bumped her head. "Ow!" She looked at Yumi who had a strange look on

herface. "What's wrong Aelita?" Suddenlyahornet hitYumi, and sent her flying. She hit the tower, and she got pulled in.

"What the..." She walked into the center and asked Jeremy, "Uhh Jeremy? I think... I'm cunfused." Jeremy looked as

puzzled asshe did, but just told her, "Type in code lyoko." Yumi nodded and as she went up, heard Aelita's shriek. When

she got there she put her hand on a screen and itshowed

CODE?

She looked at it and wondered, 'How am I supposed to type in the code?' Jeremymade her jump when he asked, "So

what are you waiting for?" She then requested, "Jeremy? How do I type the code?" Jeremy was wondering that too.

"Well... uhh... try imagining a keyboard in your head, or the word Lyoko..." She thought of the wordLyoko. Nothing. Then

she pictured a keyboard, and imagined typing it on there. It slowly appeared.

L Y O K O

She heard Jeremy's famous words, "Return to the past... now."They all saw agiant white light engulf them all, as they

returned to the day the blobs had taken over everyone. "So Yumi? Any clue why you could go into the tower but Aelita

couldn't?" Ulrich asked her. She shook her head 'no' and told him, "I'm as stumped as you." She then ran up to Aelita, and

whispered into her ear, "Thanks for saving me Aelita." Aelita nodded and smiled. "You do it all the time for me." Then they

giggled. Aelita looked back at Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich talkingand whispered to Yumi, "You know... Ulrich really likes

you... you both make a great couple..." Yumi blushed and told Aelita, "Yea, well... Jeremy really likes you too. You both

look good together too!" Aelita blushed and they giggled. With the guys, Ulrich, Oddand Jeremy were all wondering about

the same thing...'What are those two scheming?'... well Ulrich and Jeremy were. Odd was thinking,'I wonder what's for

lunch... Oh yea! Chicken! My favorite!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry there wasn't fluff, but next chapter ther will be some... I think! Give me reviews and ideas:P


	9. Sissy's plan

_**Enjoy! And don't forget to Review!**_

_**Hello- Odd writing**_

_Hello- Ulrich writing_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Last time:

"So Yumi? Any clue why you could go into the tower but Aelita couldn't?" Ulrich asked her. She shook her head 'no' and told him, "I'm as stumped as you." She then ran up to Aelita, and whispered into her ear, "Thanks for saving me Aelita." Aelita nodded and smiled. "You do it all the time for me." Then they giggled. Aelita looked back at Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich talkingand whispered to Yumi, "You know... Ulrich really like you... you both make a great couple..." Yumi blushed and told Aelita, "Yea, well... Jeremy really likes you too. You both look good together too!" Aelita blushed and they giggled. With the guys, Ulrich, Oddand Jeremy were all wondering aboutthe same thing...'What are those two scheming?'... well Ulrich and Jeremy were. Odd was thinking,'I wonder what's for lunch... Oh yea! Chicken! My favorite!'

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Yumi and Aelita walked away giggling, Sissy walked up to Ulrich while everyone else walked away,and told him, "YOU are going to the spring

dance,with ME... otherwise, your dear beloved Yumi will have to be transferred." She told him with a high pitched squeek. Ulrich didn't believe her and told

her, "Yea Sissy? And what will you do? Ask your daddy to transfer her?" Sissydug in her pocket and produced a photo. "Look Ulrich!" She took a picture

out of Yumi kissing him, but it was cut and pasted, from a time Sissy forced him to kiss her, andhad someone take a picture of his lips puckered up, and a

picture of whenWilliam kissed Yumi, and Sissy took the picture. It was very convincing. "You see Ulrich, Yumi's parent's don't approve of her seeing any guy

untill she's 16. She is only 14. But me... I can see whoever I want. So choose Ulrich. Me or your dearYumi." Ulrich mumbled, "fine..." And then Sissy added,

"Oh, and Ulrich dear, no talking toanyone in your group." Ulrich had no choice, so hetold her, "Only for a day Sissy." ThenSissy shook herhead, and told

him, "Five days till the dance, thats how long. From now untill the end of the dance." Ulrich started to stand up for himself, when she held out the photo. He

grabbed thephoto, and shreded it. "Ok, you can shred that one. I have copies. Oh and Ulrich, I have spies that will tell me if you talkto Yumi or your'group'.

So don't even try it." And she walked away. Yumi came up to him, and asked, "Ulrich are you okay?" Ulrich pretended not to hear her, andwalked away.

Yumiwalked away cunfusedand sawSissy humming happily. She caught up to her and asked, "What did you say to Ulrich!" Sissy smiled and walked away.

She called

Odd. "Hello? Odd speaking." Yumi answered, "Hey Odd, it's Yumi. Ulrich's not answeringme and I think Sissy has something to do with it." She heard Odd

say to Ulrich, "Hey Buddy, why didn't youtalk to Yumi? What did Sissy tell you? Hello? Earth to Ulrich!" He then spoke into the phone, "He's not

answering me either..."Odd looked atUlrich who was looking for a pen, and had paper out. Odd told Yumi, "I'll try to find out...bye." Yumi hung up and

worried. In Ulrich and Odd's room, Odd walked and saw what was on the paper, and started reading it aloud.

"Do not read this out loudOdd. Oh!" So he read the note silently

_Sissy threatened to get Yumi kicked out if I didn't ignore you all and go to the dance with her. CALL everyone and tell them, but don't talk about it, _

_Sissy has spies and I can easily believe that. People who want to break us apart. Tell Yumi I'm really sorry, I was gonna ask her to the dance_. Odd

re-read the note and was shocked. He wrote a note himself. **_How did Sissy threaten YOU? Ok, I get it with the Yumi part, but how can she get Yumi _**

**_thrown out? She can't beg her daddy to right?_** Ulrich nodded and wrote, _She took the picture of me kissing her, and Yumi kissing William, and _

_pasted us in it so we are the ones kissing.** So what? **Yumi's not allowed to date until she's 16. And she's 14._ Odd looked surprised and wrote, _**Really? **_

_**Hmmm.. didn't know that.. Well, I'll tell the others, but that means no Lyoko for a week, and don't worry, I get Sissy back for ya. **Thanks Odd. _

Ulrich layed down in his bed thinking about what would happen if Yumi left. What would he do? At 2:09am, he picked up his cell phone, and called Yumi.

"Hello? Ulrich? Is that you?" Asked a groggy, sleepy voice. "Yea, its me." he whispered. "Why are you whispering Ulrich?" He looked down and told her,

"Sissy told me that if I don't take her to the dance, and ignore my friends for a week, she'll show your dad some...pictures." Yumi was cunfused and getting

cranky. "Ulrich, what pictures?" "Well, remember when William kissed you and Sissy took a picture?" She nodded, "Yea." He continued. "And remember

when Sissy kissed me andsomeone took the picture?" Again she nodded. "Ulrich tell me what you called me for!" "Okay." He continued. "She pastedthem

together, so me and you are kissing, and she threatened that you would be sent out, if her dad showed your parents because your not supposed to date, or

kiss I guess untill your 16." Yumi was sitting on her bed shocked."Oh no... okay, I'll murder Sissy, and our troubles will be over..." Ulrich crossed his arms

and told her, "I wish. Well won't talk to you for a week, but cya." "Bye, and Ulrich?" "Yea Yumi?" "Thanks for telling me." "No problem Yumi."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Little did they know, Alexandra, a new student was outside the room door, and heard every word.

Sissy had told her to tell her if he said anything about his

promise, and he did. So she walked down the hall, heading to Sissy's dorm.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hope you liked! Review for more!**


	10. New student

All of my reviewers rock! Sorry it took so long to update!

Busy weekend!

Enjoy!

**This is gonna be a little different... I add another character, and everything will be sorted out soon enouph.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Last time:

"Okay." He continued. "She pasted them together, so me and you are kissing, and she threatened that you would be sent out, if her dad showed your parents because your not supposed to date, or kiss I guess untill your 16." Yumi was sitting on her bed shocked."Oh no... okay, I'll murder Sissy, and our troubles will be over..." Ulrich crossed his arms and told her, "I wish. Well won't talk to you for a week, but cya." "Bye, and Ulrich?" "Yea Yumi?" "Thanks for telling me." "No problem Yumi." Little did they know, Alexandra, a new student was outside the room door, and heard every word. Sissy had told her to tell her if he said anything about his promise, and he did. So she walked down the hall, heading to Sissy's dorm.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**As Alexandra (Alex now) walked through the hall she was about to open the door to Sissy's room, **

**when she heard Sissy say, "That Alexandra girl thinks she's ACTUALLYmy friend!" Alexandra just **

**ran off in tears. She was running to the bathroom, when she bumped into Ulrich. "Sorry." She sobbed. **

**Ulrich grabbed her, and asked, "Whats wrong?" Alex told him, "Sissy's a jerk." Ulrich looked at her **

**and asked intrested, "What'd she do thistime?" Alex looked at Ulrich's kind and questioning eyes. **

**"I'm sorry, your Ulrich right?" Ulrich repliedgetting annoyed at the delay in response. "Well, Sissy **

**told me if I spied on you, I'd join her fabulous club, and since I'mnew, I wanted to make friends, but **

**e****veryone was being mean to me, so it seemed like a good idea, I'm sorry about Sissy and sping on you **

**and ugh... I think I should go back to my dorm..." Ulrich steped in front of her with an understanding **

**face. "Look, Sissy is an evil person. I'll be your friend, and my friends will sure like you, but can you **

**help me with something?" Alex looked at him suspiciously then shrugged and said, "What?" Ulrich **

**scratched his neck and asked her, "Can you help me with Sissy?" Alex looked like she was ready **

**toget payback onSissy and gladly agreed."How can I help?" Ulrich smiled and replied, "Here's what **

**you need to do." He whispered in her ear and shenoded.**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Next day: "Hey Yumi." Alex welcomed. "Uhhh.. hi? Who are you?" Yumi questioned.Alex walked **

**over and told her, "Just go along with it, I'm helping Ulrich with a plan to get Sissy back. I was **

**origonally Sissy's spy, but she tricked me and I want payback, and I may be new here, but I can tell **

**you two like each other so I'm gonna help you out... so only tell Aelita, Jeremy andOdd. If anyone **

**else finds out, Ulrich will get busted... and I'll probably get suspended... Ok?" Yumi was cunfusedbut **

**got the Ulrich needed this persons help so she agreed. "By the way... whats your name?" "Oh! My **

**names Alex. Bye Yumi!" Alex left the cafetereaand bumped into Sissy. "Oh! Sorry Sissy!" Alex said **

**with fake sorrow.Sissy sneered, then caught it and asked her, "So how has my dear Ulrich been **

**behaving?" Alex told her, "He's sitting alone and his friends are all mad at him. Why areyou so **

**intrested in making him miserable?" Sissy sighed and told her, "Look.I have my reasons, now go **

**a****way." As Alex walked away, she decided her first task was complete and so she decided to take a **

**walk in the forest. As she was walking, she heard someone behind her, but when she turned around, **

**shedidn't see anyone. She shrugged and kept walking to a little blue chair she had made the first day **

**she came into the forest, and then someone tapped her on the back. She turned around and saw a guy. **

**He had dark brown eyes, and brown messed up spiky hair. He had a shirt on that said, 'I smell it too, I **

**think it's you'. When she saw his shirt she giggled. "Hey I'm Mat, I'm new. Whats your name?" She **

**looked him up and down and told him, "I'm Alex." They started walking back to school, when agun **

**shot was heard not far away. Alex stopped out of fright and turned back to see a dark figure standing **

**there pointing the gun at her. Mat saw this and as the man pulled the trigger, pulled her down. She **

**screamed and he saw the bullet hadjust hit her back. He picked her up and ran, the guy followed and **

**kept shooting. Somehow he avoided the gunshots and got to the cafetiria with the guyfollowing **

**them.(The guy was in all black, and hada mask on so he's still a shadow...) "Help! A guy is shooting **

**atme and Alex!" Everyone turned just in time to see the man walk in and aim at Alex. Yumi jumped **

**up and ran at the guy. The guy saw it coming and kickedher in the stomach, sending her to the **

**wall.Odd got up and ran to Yumi and motioned Ulrich to help Alex and the other kid.(they don't know **

**him yet)The man again aimedbut Ulrich jumped out and knocked the guy down,which made him pull **

**the trigger and the bullet shot, aiming right at Sissy. Aelita screamed, and suddenlyeverything went **

**white.**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Ulrich saw Sissy coming his way, and he knew what he was gonna say. "Hey Sissy. Did you knowthat **

**I am not EVER allowed to see girls?" Sissy stoped at that and asked in her high screachy voice, **

**scared. "EVER?" Ulrich nodded and she walked away cunfused.Alex came up with Mat, then Alex **

**asked ****Ulrich, "Ulrich? Can I talk to you?" Ulrich walked aside with Alex and asked, **

**"Whats wrong?" Alex looked scared. "Look. I know about Xanna because... I helped create him.. **

**accidently. But that wasn't Xanna,itwas the return to the past...DUH, but... someone is truely after **

**me, and... I'm supposed to die when I turn 12.And I'm 3 hours from that.I wanted to tell you I'm sorry **

**for what Idid in the future, and..." Ulrich grabbed her hand and dragged her to the group. Yumi told **

**her, "Hello, I don't believe we've met." Ulrich smiled atYumiand told her, "She knows." Yumi **

**blushed and said, "Oh... uhh... ok. Can you explain what happened with the uhh... shooting?" Alex **

**nodded andexplained, "When I was 7 years old, I had a nightmare that when Iturn 12 I'm going to... **

**die..." Everyone gasped at this and Sissy came over and dragged her away. "Hey, dont hang with the **

**loosers. You can join my club." Alex stood her ground and yelled at her, "Get off of me Sissy!" She **

**pulled out of her grasp and then saw a clock. It was 5 minutes till her death. She ran to Ulrich, Odd, **

**Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita. "Look... I'm tellingyou this because... I feel like I can trust you...even tho it **

**doesn't help me. She saw the clock again. 1 minute. She looked around franticly and saw Mat. She ran **

**up andhugged him. "I'll miss you!" She started to cry.She thenlooked around and saw the guy **

**a****gain.The gang saw him too. She screamed as the bullet impacted her arm. Thebunch ran up and **

**dragged her to the principalwhile he called 9-1-1. Alex blacked out as the ambulence came.Ulrich **

**requestedtothe principalthat Matshould go to the hospital with her. He didn't object, because they **

**were talking earlier that day and she was his new friend and he wasn't going to let her be alone in a **

**hospital. (Awwwwwww!) Yumi hugged Ulrich thinking, _'Oh I'm soooo gladshe's gonna be okay. But I _**

**_wonder... how did she help MAKE xanna?'_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Do you love it? I know... it's cunfusing. Please don't tell me... I know. just trying to make it more intresting. After two more chapters, I may rap it up... but I don't know. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers tho! You guys all rock!**


	11. Daughters?

_**Sorry I've been taking so long to update. School has been giving me a hard time to get on here and write chapters! Hopefully if I can think of enouph ideasfor this chapter. Just read and tell me how you like it, cause I need YOUR opinion! **_

xoxblackrosexox- Thanks for reviewing, and yes, she did help create Xanna and you and everyone else will need to wait to find out how. :o)

Topaz16- Yes... the big question again... well... I'm not sure yet! I've gotta think of something! Thanks for always reading my stories:)

FlipMyMood- I've got two words for you too! Thank you! You and some other people have followed my story and I'm soooo thankful:D

Parselmaster- Sorry about the cunfusing parts, but that was vital for the Xanna creation thingy. Sorry:o)

banana123- Yea... sorry, I decided to make Sissy mean, (like she's supposed to be) and make Alex sad and mad and want to get revenge... revenge is fun... if you do it right! lol (I have no clue what I'm talking about...)

K.O.L.- Yea I'm sorry about the plot. And I'll look my chapter next time before posting it. Btw, I was wondering why you always review annonomiously... lol I can never really contact you! I like to reply to reviews! lol :)

**FOR THE STORY MUST READ:**

**FRANZ HOPPER IS FULLY ALIVE AND HAS A HIDDEN ACCOUNT ON LYOKO. HE KNOWS HOW TO WORK THE COMPUTER AND IS SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO THIS STORY. I KNOW THE STORY IS GOING REALLY WEIRD NOW, BUT TRUST ME... IT WILL BE GOOD... I HOPE.**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Last time:

"**She then looked around and saw the guy ****a****gain.The gang saw him too. She screamed as the bullet impacted her arm. The bunch ran up and ****dragged her to the principal while he called 9-1-1. Alex blacked out as the ambulence came.Ulrich ****requested to the principal that Mat should go to the hospital with her. He didn't object, because they ****were talking earlier that day and she was his new friend and he wasn't going to let her be alone in a ****hospital. (Awwwwwww!) Yumi hugged Ulrich thinking, _'Oh I'm soooo glad she's gonna be okay. But I _****_wonder... how did she help MAKE xanna?'_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**When Alex woke up, she was in the hospital. "Wha... I should be dead.. Oh my head.."She looked around and noticed Mat. 'Oh, he's so **

**peaceful when he's asleep!' Suddenly he stirred. "Alex! Your awake! How are you? Who shot at you?" He asked in one big breath and sigh and **

**Alex giggled.She responded, "I'm ok, except for the fact I was shot, and I have no clue who shot at me.Thanks for comming to see me..."**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**As the man in the forest left he stoped and fell to the ground. "Hel- Help! He- lp!" Suddenly he collapsed. The Xanna symbol flaring in his **

**eyes. (Man gained control for few seconds then Xanna him controlled again.) He slowly walked to the factory. He fought back, but couldn't get **

**control. He heard in his mind, "Forget it Franz. Forget your daughters. Alex and Aelita,don't even think about them. They will both be gone **

**soon enouph, so just stop struggling." Franz was in a black space and couldn't see anywhere. He knew who was speaking to him, but wanted to **

**make sure that he was right. If he was right, this force was the thing that was going to destroy man-kind in 20 years. "Who are you!" Suddenly **

**the black space in his mind became flames asthe voice yelled, "XANNA!" He shivered with fright, he knew it. Suddenly heremembered the **

**fighters. He's been thought to be dead, but he's always been alive. His program was only 5 years old. Somehow it's gottenterribly strong. He **

**remembered how he'd add a diary entry and type in a distant date. He'd let the computer kid read his diary to help them, tho they never knew. **

**Suddenly somebody toppled on top of him, and sinceXanna was in control, he was raged. He turned around to see a messybrown-haired boy, a **

**japenese black haired girl, a blond boy, with a piky hairdue with a dot on it, a pink haired girl, and a blond haired boy with glasses.Franzwas **

**seeing this all from thecorner of his mind. He rememberedthat pink hair. Suddenly it hit him! Aelita! **

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Alex was allowed to go back to school after a week, and after surgery. She now wore a sling, but her beauty was still there. When she got back, **

**she wondered where Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy went.She decided that she was going to find them and surprise them by showing **

**them, that she was out of the hospital. She checked the dorms first and didn't see anyone. She then headed for the forest. When she got there, **

**she saw everyone except Aelita and Jeremy in fighting poses. She looked around and saw a man who was in a black jumpsuite (that robbers **

**wear...) and screached, "Oh my GOD! Thats the man who shot me!" Suddenly the Xanna symbol in his eyes dissapeared as he said one word **

**before he passed out. "Daughters." Aelita and Alex walked cautiously over to him, because well... they were the most curious about what **

**hesaid. They removed the mask, and saw someone wholooked farmiliar. It looked almost like...**

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Sorry! Cliffie's are fun! **

**If I get 55 reviews and I have 48, then you all get a new chapter:)**

**Hope there wasn't TOO many typo's but I have to go to bed... sorry I thought it would be longer.**


	12. Camera's capture EVERYTHING

**_I shouldn't have been THAT mean. And next, I want to thank all my precious reviewers for reviewing._**

Here's a list of the "Special numbers" Reviews (they go by 5's!)

This story is dedicated to...

sargentaaron2004-For my55th review (and the one who made me write the new chapter)!

K.O.L-For my 50th review!

FlipMyMood- The 45th review!

Topaz16- The 40th, 25th and 20th review!

FlipMyMood- for my 35th review!

hearts and flowers-For my 30th review!

Audacieux-The 15th review

purplelover-I'm the10th review! lol

hoshicat-You gave me the 5th review Skye!

katfish xX-You were my very first review, thanks!

**Thanks to you all and don't forget to check out my other stories, including Missing, and my newest one, Fight for love!  
**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Last time:**

**Alex was allowed to go back to school after a week, and after surgery. She now wore a sling, but her beauty was still there. When she got back, ****she wondered where Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy went.She decided that she was going to find them and surprise them by showing ****them, that she was out of the hospital. She checked the dorms first and didn't see anyone. She then headed for the forest. When she got there, ****she saw everyone except Aelita and Jeremy in fighting poses. She looked around and saw a man who was in a black jumpsuite (that robbers ****wear...) and screached, "Oh my GOD! Thats the man who shot me!" Suddenly the Xanna symbol in his eyes dissapeared as he said one word ****before he passed out. "Daughters." Aelita and Alex walked cautiously over to him, because well... they were the most curious about what ****he said. They removed the mask, and saw someone wholooked farmiliar. It looked almost like...**

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

**"Oh my GOD!" Aelita yelled. Alex's mouth was just hanging open. Ulrich and the others had come over when Aelita screamed. "What is it Aelita?" Ulrich gasped. "What...I thought he... died..." Ulrich finally choked out. Jeremy was staring with his mouth agape. Yumi broke the silence, "Well... obviously he's uhh... not." Alex then asked, "What did he mean by... daughters?" She was still in total shock untill Odd came over and put his arm around her waist. "Well, do you know who your parents were Alex?" Alex looked at Odd and shook her head. "And Aelita knew that Franz Hopper was her father but... how?" Jeremy finally spoke. SuddenlyFranzstarted moaning in pain. "Whatever he is, he's hurt and weneed to get him to the infurmary."Aelita told them in her normal tone. So they lifted him up, well actually Alex and Aeliaa were still in too much shock so everyone else lifted him up. When they got to the infurmary door, Ulrich asked, "So... whose turn is it to explain?" Odd piped up andannounced, "ItsYumi's turn. Yumi! Come up with something good!" Yumi smiledbut inside she was kinda nervous. Shewas lost in thought when Dorathy opened the door and gasped. "Yumi! What happened?" Yumi didn't even notice because she was thinking, _Where has he been the whole time? Why didn't he ever go to lyoko to save Aelita? Why- _Suddenly she heard a faint snicker. She turned around to see Sissy. "Hello Yumi. Where's Ulrich?" Yumi turned around at that and saw he wasn't where she left him. Yumi ignored Sissy, but as she entered, she heard Sissy tell Herb and Nicolas, "We'll get her in Gym for hanging out with MY Ulrich. Lets go."She shrugged it off and walked in the doors, she sawUlrich and Odd by the nurse making up what happened. Odd shot her a look that said,Hey-it-was-your-turn!And then Ulrich sent her a look that was readable and said you-owe-us. She shrugged as the nurse walked over and asked, "Is what they say true?" Yumi nodded quickly and then Dorathy asks her out loud, "What happened?" Ulrich and Odd suddenly got pale. "Uhh... I don't really know, I was walking to the school after bumping into uhh.. Sissy! Yea, and then I saw Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy carrying him here and they asked me to help them. Sorry." Ulrich and Odd sighed with relief. She then shooed them out and they went to their classes. Because of Jeremy, they all had Gym together. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At Gym:**

**Girls locker room**

**As Yumi was getting changed in the locker rooms into her beige school shirt, and her green pants, Sissy took out her digital camera and crept up right beside Yumi and snapped a few pictures of Yumi in her white bra, and herwhite underwear. After she took the second, Yumi heard a click. She turned around and saw Sissy running to her locker and putting something in it_. What is that? It looks like a digital camera... OH NO!_ Yumi ran to Sissy and asked, "What'd you do!" Sissy smirked and replied, "Took some pictures. Why do you care?" Yumi grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the coach. "Coach Woods?" She looked up from a email on her computer to see Yumi's very angry face and a terrified face of Sissy Delmas. "Yumi! Let go of her! Sissy what'd you do?" Before Sissy could answer, Yumi cut in and yelled, "She took pictures of me in my BRA AND UNDERWEAR!"**

**Boys Locker room:**

**"Gee Ulrich, sounds like Sissy did something bad to Yumi this time..." Odd stated. "Odd, all we can hear are screams." Ulrich replied.**

**Girls Locker room**

**Alex ran up to Yumi who was screaming at Sissy. "Yumi! What's wrong!" Yumi was bright red, and if looks could kill, Sissy would be in her grave just hiding from the sight. The coach agreed to look at the camera so Yumi would calm down.Yumi toldAlex to leave and that she'd explain later so she did.When the coach looked at the digital camera, she didn't know how to use it, so she let Sissy show her the pictures. Sissy skipped the photo's of her. When the coach left, Sissy smirked and told her, "Look Yumi, I wont EVER show those pictures to ANYONE, IF you give Ulrich to me. But if you don't, I'll post them in the school newspaper, so EVERYONE can see."Yumi stared at her viciously. "So THATS what its about! ITS ABOUT A GUY! ULRICH! OH SISSY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The coach came out at that statement and handed her a detention slip. "What?" Was all Yumi could choke out, one because she didn't do anything wrong...yet, and two... she was speachless. After Coach Woods dismissed them to run the track, Yumi was almost in tears. She was running ahead of Ulrich, Odd and Alex. Aelita and Jeremy were at the back because they were the slowest people. Ulrich was cunfused at why Yumi was avoiding them. "Hey Alex, why is Yumi avoiding us?" Alex shrugged and told Odd and Ulrich, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna try to catch Yumi." She started speeding up and when she got to her, she asked Yumi, "Whats wrong Yumi?"She looked atYumi and saw a tear on her eye. "Oh god. What did Sissy say?" Yumi slowed and started walking with Alex next to her. She told her, "Don't tell anyone ok?" Alex nodded and they started running again before Ulrich and Odd could catch up. "Well Sissy took pictures, and it was of me...in my bra and underwear." That got a gasp from Alex. Alex clenched her fist while Yumi continued. "She said that if I didn't hand Ulrich over to her, she's gonna show the whole school the pictures by putting them in the school newspaper!" Yumi sped up again and got to the finish line. She quickly ran inside changed and ran to her dorm, before even Ulrich stepped foot in the locker room. Ulrich backed up and grabbed Alex by the arm and asked her, "Well, what hapened in there?" Alex did the I'm-sorry-but-i-can't-tell-you face. Ulrich pleaded, "Please, I'm worried about her!" Alex shook her head and told him, "Look Ulrich, if I told you she'd kill me and would never trust me again. Plus I wouldn't be able to kill Sissy for-" She trew her hand to her mouth before she could finish rambling. Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "I knew it had to do with Sissy. What did she do this time?" Alex had an idea, "Remember last time she blackmailed you both?" Ulrich nodded. "Well the most I can tell you is that its worse than that and its very very...bad." Alexscurried away before she could ramble on more. Ulrich hated seeing Yumi like this. Suddenly his cell beeped. **

**S.O.S. -J **

**Ulrich sighed. _Why NOW? Well maybe I'll talk to Yumi in lyoko then._**

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know I like the idea of blackmail lol I'm sorry I can't think of any other nasty blackmail at the momentb/cI havewriters block it took a long time to do this chapter, so hope you enjoyed! Not much of a cliffie eather... Sorry cliffie lovers! Well must start a new chapter for my other story Missing! Cya!


	13. Planning

**Thanks to you all and don't forget to check out my other stories, including Missing, and my newest one, Fight for love!  
**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Last time:**

**Alex had an idea, "Remember last time she blackmailed you both?" Ulrich nodded. "Well the most I can tell you is that its worse than that and its very very...bad." Alex scurried away before she could ramble on more. Ulrich hated seeing Yumi like this. Suddenly his cell beeped. **

**S.O.S. -J **

**Ulrich sighed. _Why NOW? Well maybe I'll talk to Yumi in lyoko then._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**On the way to the factory he saw Yumi. "Yumi! Hey Yumi!" Yumi ignored him and tryed to keep a straight face. But she couldn't very well. Ulrich was running towards her and if he caught up she'd spill. I gotta get to the factory fast! Yumi thought. While she was thinking, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a tree. "Ow..." Ulrich ran up and offered a hand which she took. "Thanks..." Ulrich nodded and questioned, "Are you okay?" Yumi looked at the ground and nodded. She let out one tear, nobody but Ulrich would have noticed, "Yumi? What happened? Yumi... your crying." Yumi had no other choice, she ran to the factory and to the scanner room. Ulrich was right behind her the whole way. Maybe she'll let me know in lyoko... Ulrich thought. As he was getting scanned, Ulrich heard faint beeping, but shrugged it out. When he landed in lyoko, Jeremy asked nervously, "Is Ulrich there?" Everyone said, "Yea" Jeremy then told Ulrich, "Ulrich, for some reason the scanner showed that it is barely working. Be on the lookout for anything weird." Ulrich nodded and announced, "Hornets!" They all charged at the hornets. Yumi threw her fan to a hornet killing one, then geting shot by one. "Yumi 50 life points." Jeremy announced through the speaker. Odd was shooting with his arows, when a hornetactually caught it and sent it back at Odd. "Whoa! Jeremy! A hornet caught my arrow!" Ulrich was on the other side slashing the hornets. "Aelita! Get over here!" Ulrich yelled as he started clearing a path for Aelita. "Thank you Ulrich." She then walked into the tower and deactivated it. As Yumiwas walking to her 5th period class, Ulrich stopped her. "LookYumi. There's noting you can't tell me. Can you please tell me? I'll help you fix the problem!" Yumi sighed and nodded. "Ok, Sissy took pictures of me changing and she threatened that if I didn't leave you, she'd post them in the school paper. I can't handle that... thats just too low, even forSissy." Ulrich nodded in agreement and told her, "I have a plan, take Sissy tothe cafeterea to see me, at12:15. Everyone's there by that time. Total humiliation!" Yumi giggled at that and agreed, "Okay, but if those pictures somehow leak out, I'm gonna blame you." Ulrich notted this and resurred,"Don't worry, I'llsecretly ask for the digital camera then Odd canvidio tapeher saying yes, while I deletethe pictures." Yumi now resurred added, "Okay... this might work."**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**I'll add a little more after I get home... I gotta go to school... :( ...Poop**


	14. Yumi? What did he do?

**Sorry people last chapter was sooooo short! I'm gonna try to make a nice long chapter, so... yea.**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Last time:**

**Ulrich nodded in agreement and told her, "I have a plan, take Sissy tothe cafeterea to see me, at 12:15. Everyone's there by that time. Total humiliation!" Yumi giggled at that and agreed, "Okay, but if those pictures somehow leak out, I'm gonna blame you." Ulrich notted this and resurred,"Don't worry, I'llsecretly ask for the digital camera then Odd can vidio tape her saying yes, while I deletethe pictures." Yumi now resurred added, "Okay... this might work."**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**"Hey Sissy!" Yumi yelled as she ran up to her. _Okay Yumi... just be nice... be very nice. _"Ulrich wanted to tell you something. I asked what it was, but he wouldn't tell me. He told me to tell you to meet him at 12:15, in the cafeteria." Sissy ran off and ran towards her dorm. "Oh that was hard. I am NEVER being nice to Sissy EVER again!" Yumi scolded herself for acting THAT nice to her. She walked to the cafetirea to see if the plan was set up. She was about to open the door when Aelita stopped her. "Yumi! Get away from that door! Its rigged... whatever that means." Yumi nodded and Aelita lead her around the back.When she walked in, she saw the whole lunchroom packed and eating lunch. "Wow... this many viewers huh?" she paused then remembered, "Oh! Ulrich, what are we gonna do about the pictures?" Ulrich explained, "I'm going to... uhh..." Odd came in andexplained, "He has to flirt with her. But don't worry, its all fake." Ulrich nodded and had a disgusted look on hisface. Yumi smiled slightly and thought, _Well, atleast he's not going to enjoy it, and he IS doing it for me. And he wouldn't lie right? He stuttered so Odd had to come in. Okay, bring it on. "_Okay, just don't enjoy it too much." Ulrich nodded and kissed her. "I couldn't possibly enjoy it as much as I enjoyed that." Yumi smiled as she blushed. Suddenly Aelita announced, "Yumi! Get away from Ulrich!" Yumi nodded and looked for a place to hide. All of the tables were taken to hide at, because everyone else was hiding too. She ran to the lunchline and jumped the counter just before Sissy got to the door. She peered out as she saw Sissy in a pink sparkling dress. As she opened the door, pudding fell on her head. She slipped and fell down. Yumi was about to burst out laughing, when Ulrich walked up and gave her his hand. "Sissy? Are you okay?" She nodded and blinked her eyes and thought, _Is this really happening? Ulrich is REALLY being nice for once, to ME! _Ulrich waved his hand in front of her, "Hellooo? Sissy? I just asked if you wanted to eat lunch with me..." Sissy jumped into his arms and practiclly yelled, "Of course I do Ulrich!" Ulrich rolled his eyes but Sissy didn't notice. As they ate, Ulrich asked, "So... what have you been up to lately?" Sissy shrugged and explained, "Herb and Nicolas wanted me to play some game including round pieces on a board, but I came here instead. Um... and I have blackmail plans, and..." Ulrich cut in and asked, "Oh really? Cool! What type of blackmail?" Sissy shrugged and explained, "It wasn't very hard. All I did was take my digital camera in the girls locker room, and take pictures of someone changing." Ulrich pretended to be intrested and willed himself not to hurt Sissy. "Do I know who you did it to?" Sissy smiled evily and announced, "Yea, Ulrich dear lets go to the park and talk." Ulrich shook his head and asked firmily, "Who?" Sissy then announced, "Yumi." Everyone gasped and Sissy jumped. Suddenly Odd grabbed the camera from her purse and ran to his dorm. "Why you little..!" Sissy ignored all the people starring and chased Odd.As soon as Odd got to his room, he locked the door and downloaded thepicture to his computer. "Ulrich will love these!" Then banging came and he quickly deleted the pictures from the camera. "Who is it?" He asked in a sing-song tune. "Odd! Give me my camera back or I'll tell mydaddy!"Odd opened the door and handed the camera to Sissy whosnatched it.Yumi ran up and Ulrich ran up behind her. "Did it work!" Odd nodded his head and Yumi sighed. She thought_, Well now atleast I'm safe from public humiliation... Oh my god_! "ODD!" Odd slammed the door shut at this and locked it. Yumi was banging the door and Ulrich was REALLY cunfused. "Yumi? Yumi! What did Odd do?" Yumi ignored him and kept banging. Ulrich stuffed his hands in his pocket and felt something poke him. He dug out what poked him and found his key. "Yumi, here." He handed her the keys and she opened the door to see Odd saving one of the pictures of herself on his computer. "ODD!" She ran over to the computer and slapped Odd really hard 4 times before Odd pushed her off him. She blocked the computer and deleted that picture, but didn't realize there was more.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be making another chapter for this, today as well I hope.**

**R&R people!**


End file.
